The present invention relates generally to mattresses and, more particularly, to a multi-layer mattress, which is comprised of various foam materials.
A common problem associated with mattresses is that they are not customized to support the bodies of their users. In fact, most mattresses are comprised of materials which have the same hardness or firmness throughout the mattress. To customize mattresses with respect to multiple users, customized mattresses have been provided, which have two zones of hardness or firmness. Although these mattresses are customized to meet user preferences with respect to hardness or firmness for each of the users, these mattresses are not customized to meet user preferences with respect to the different areas of the body for each of the respective users.
To provide varying firmnesses for mattress constructions, many manufacturers use natural and synthetic fibers and a variety of foams, such as latex, visco-elastic and polyurethane. A common problem with these materials, however, is that they prevent air circulation between the mattress layers. This in turn leads to body heat retention and an uncomfortable sleep for the user.